womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Fabiana Luperini
Fabiana Luperini ( Pontedera , January 14 1974 ) is a professional cyclist from Italy . She won five times the Giro Donne , the female equivalent of the Tour of Italy . On 15 January 2000Luperini was suspended for eight months by the Italian Cycling Union because of the use of the banned muscle-strengthening agent nandrolone . She was caught on October 2 1999 while training with the national team. Palmares [ edit ] ;1991 *3rd in World Championship , Road Race, Juniors ;1993 *3rd in World Championship , 50 km TTT, Elite ;1994 *In 1st Trofeo Alfredo Binda-Comune di Cittiglio ;1995 *1st in Stage 4 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 5 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Grande Boucle Feminine Internationale *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol ;1996 *1st in Italian championships , road race, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotItalia.svg *1st in Stage 1 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 2 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 4 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 7 (A) Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 9 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st Mountains classification in Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Grande Boucle Feminine Internationale *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol ;1997 *1st in Stage 5 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 9 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 10 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Grande Boucle Feminine Internationale ;1998 *1st in Stage 5 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 6 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 9 Giro d'Italia Donne *1 º in General and mountain classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Fleche Wallonne *1st in General Classification Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin ;1999 *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol ;2000 *In 1st Trofeo Alfredo Binda-Comune di Cittiglio ;2001 *1st in Fleche Wallonne *2nd in the Italian championships , individual time trial, Elite ;2002 *1st in Fleche Wallonne *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol ;2003 *1st in Stage 6 Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin ;2004 *1st in Berner Rundfahrt *2nd in General Classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Italian championships , road race, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotItalia.svg ;2005 *1st in Stage 2 Gracia Orlova *1st in Stage 3 part a Emakumeen Bira *1st in Stage 1 Giro di San Marino *1st in Stage 1 GP of San Marino ;2006 *1st in Giro del Lago Maggiore GP Knorr *1st in GP Brissago *1st in GP Costa Etrusca *1st in Giro del Friuli Donne *1st in Stage 3 part a Emakumeen Bira *1st in General Classification Emakumeen Bira *1st in Italian championships , road race, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotItalia.svg ;2007 *1st in Stage 5 Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin *1st in Coupe du Monde Cycliste de Montréal Feminine *1st in Stage 4 Tour de l'Ardèche *1st in Stage 5 Tour de l'Ardèche ;2008 *1st in Varazze GP Citta Delle Donne *1st in Stage 2 Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol *1st in Italian Championships , Road, Elite *1st in Stage 4 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 7 Giro d'Italia Donne *1 º in General Classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in GP Ouest France ;2009 *1st in Stage 2 Gracia Orlova *1st in Stage 6 Thüringen-Rundfahrt der Frauen ;2012 *1st in Stage 2 part a Giro del Trentino Alto Adige - Südtirol Teams [ Edit ] *1997 - Mimosa (Italy) *1999 - Gas Sports Team (Italy) *2000 - Gas Sports Team (Italy) *2001 - Edil Savino (Italy) *2002 - Edil Savino (Italy) *2003 - Team 2002 Aurora RSM (San Marino) *2004 - Let's Go Team Finland (Finland) *2005 - AS Team FRW (Italy) *2006 - Top Girls Fassa Bortolo Raxy Line (Italy) *2007 - Menikini - Selle Italia - Gysko (Italy) *2008 - Menikini - Selle Italia - Master Colors (Italy) *2009 - Selle Italia - Ghezzi (Italy) *2011 - SC MCipollini Giordana (Italy) *2012 - Faren Honda Team (Italy) Category:1974 births